Sondra Kramer (Castle)
Sondra Kramer (Anne-Marie Johnson) is the main villainess from "Hell to Pay," the penultimate episode of Castle (airdate May 9, 2016). She is the widow of private investigator Noah Kramer and the mother of her son with Noah, Marshall Kramer. Backstory and Introduction The family's backstory only revealed that 20 years prior, Noah enlisted Gabriel Shaw as a spiritual consultant to investigate billionaire philanthropist Warren Crowne. However, Shaw was a deranged religious fanatic who believed that he was enlisted to rid the world of evil, and he actually attacked Warren and his wife; it was later revealed that the attacks were to get to the couple's nine-year old son, Victor--who Shaw believed was the Antichrist. Noah's career was ruined by Shaw's actions, which resulted in Shaw being committed to an insane asylum, while Noah died in a freak accident a year after Shaw was committed. Shaw had escaped from the asylum in the episode's events, and he entered Richard Castle's PI office with an axe, only to suddenly collapse and die due to having been stabbed. After his ties to Noah were uncovered, Sondra and Marshall were interviewed, with the latter revealing that Shaw appeared at their home looking for things he had left with Noah years ago, while Sondra lashed out at Shaw for ruining not only Noah's life, but hers and her son's as well, while revealing that she buried Noah's things after his death. It was revealed that Shaw went to Castle's office because it once belonged to Noah, and he was looking to open a safe in the office, which uncovered details of the End of Days. Though Victor--who became a businessman after the deaths of his parents following Shaw's attack--was suspected of killing Shaw, it turned out that Sondra was the true killer, as her SUV being in the area where Shaw was last seen revealed her as such. Reveal As revealed in Sondra's interrogation, Sondra left her home following her encounter with Shaw and confronted him in an isolated area, only for Shaw to respond to Sondra with his statements about vanquishing evil. At that moment, with Shaw's actions still in her memory, Sondra turned heel and stabbed Shaw with her garden claw, which eventually killed him after he entered Castle's office. When her SUV was mentioned in the interrogation, the evil Sondra attempted to claim that it was a common car to have, but after the weapon was uncovered and revealed to contain sulfur that was found in the body, the villainess eventually confessed. Sondra stated that she attempted to talk sense into Shaw, and that the weapon was with her because she keeps tools from her flower shop in her car. In addition, Sondra explained that her murderous heel turn was motivated by Shaw's actions ruining her family, and that he couldn't let him do it again, but regarding the break-in to Castle's office and the attack on Castle in the episode, Sondra denied doing so due to the fact that she was with Marshall. While it turned out that the break-in and attack was committed by Oscar von Ecklund--another religious fanatic--during his attempt to kill Victor Crowne, Sondra was arrested (off-screen) for Shaw's murder. Trivia * Sondra Kramer was Castle's final villainess. Quotes *"I was just trying to talk some sense into him, but Shaw just started rambling about his mission to vanquish evil. He was the true evil. (Beckett: "If all you wanted to do was talk, then why did you bring the murder weapon?") I keep tools from my flower shop in my SUV, and...I don't know--he just started going on and on. And I grabbed the claw...20 years ago, that man ruined my family. And I couldn't let him do it all over again to us." (Sondra Kramer confessing to killing Gabriel Shaw) Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested